1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography apparatus and control method thereof, a program, and an information processing device and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras which image subjects using imaging devices such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensors and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensors for example, and save the imaged images as digital data, have come into widespread use.
Generally, a digital still camera has a display whereby an imaged image obtained by an imaging device can be displayed in real time, whereby the user can confirm in real time what sort of imaged image is being obtained. Also, data acquisition/saving of the photographed image can be instructed by performing shutter operations while confirming the displayed image. Further, photographed image data that has been acquired/saved can be confirmed on the spot using such a display. Digital still cameras are superior to film cameras used heretofore in such points, for example.
Description of related art can be found in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-94916.